Conventionally, the water-based fire prevention equipment of this type includes sprinkler fire extinguishment, water atomization fire-extinguishing equipment, water mist fire-extinguishing equipment, and so on. Particularly, the water mist fire-extinguishing equipment downsizes water particles to 20 to 200 μm or fraction of that of the sprinkler equipment or water atomization equipment and discharges the water particles to space, thereby expecting a fire extinguishing effect with a small water volume by a cooling effect and the oxygen supply inhibiting effect of evaporated water.
Recently, the sprinkler fire-extinguishing equipment, water atomization fire-extinguishing equipment, or water mist fire-extinguishing equipment using water as a fire extinguishing agent is re-evaluated since the equipment uses water friendly to the environment and human bodies as the fire extinguishing agent compared with gas-based fire-extinguishing agents of, for example, carbon dioxide and halon.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H11-192320
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H10-118214